dtrainfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Erik.wallace.395/Buddy's Feelings
This is 1 of my favorite FanFics of "Dinosaur Train." But, this is my favorite Buddy & Annie story. I know this goes againest the "Buddy & Annie Policy," but I don't care. Also, if that 1 Blog Mcoury wrote 2 weeks ago is true, & that Buddy & Annie are REALLY siblings, I might stop watching the show, since my age is 18, way older than the kids who watch this show. I'll continue to watch the show until Season 4's completed. With that being said, Enjoy the FanFic I found in Feburary 2014. Buddy's Feelings & Confessions by Jon825lazery7 Morning, in the cretaceous time period, the Dinosaur Train stopped at The Big Pond station, with the Pteranodon family being dropped off, Buddy, Tiny, Shiny, Don, their mom & dad went off to play. Buddy, Shiny, Don & Tiny waving at Mr. Conductor as the Dinosuar Trian leaves: "Bye." Mr. Conductor waving at them as well: "Have a nice day." Mr. Pteranodon: "Come on, Team Pteranodon! Lets go to the Big Pond!" Mr. Pteranodon carries Buddy & flies to the pond along with his wife and kids. As they arrived, the kids were about to play but heard someone at a distance. Annie: "Buddy!" They look & saw their best friend Annie, running at Buddy who jumps on his stomach. Shiny, Buddy, Don, & Tiny: "Hi, Annie!" Buddy: "Your here too?" Annie: "Yeah! Along with my mom and dad." Dolores: "Oh, hello there. Hi, Buddy." Boris: "Nice to meet you." Annie gets off of Buddy, & Buddy gets back of his feet. Mrs. Pteranodon: "It's nice to see you all again." As the everyone was happy to see each other, the kids were about to play Dino Ball & the parents were about to catch up on each other. As they were about to play, Buddy was at Annie quite a lot, he felt a beating in his heart, something warm was inside him, he even didn't noticed his siblings talking to him until Tiny tap his shoulder. Tiny: "Buddy?" Buddy snaps out of it & looks at her: "Yes, Tiny?" Tiny: "We're ready to play." Buddy: "Yeah, lets start playing." During the start of the game, Annie kicks the ball to the goal but was caught by Shiny who then flies to the other goal, but as soon she was about to score, Don knocks it out of her feet & on to the ground. Tiny rushes in but Buddy cuts her & kicks it that goes over her head to Annie, she then gives a big kick & sends it through the goal, scoring a point, but goes into the woods. Shiny: "Ah, man." Annie: "Opps, sorry. It was too hard." Don: "Don't feel bad. it was a good score & a good kick." Tiny gives a shout to their parents: "Mom! Dad! We're going in the woods to search for the Dino Ball!" Mr. Pteranodon: "Okay! Come & get us if you need help!" Mrs. Pteranodon: "And stay within rarking distance!" Buddy, Tiny, Don & Shiny: "Okay, mom!" As the kids search for the ball, they split up into groups. Buddy & Annie uses her eyesight to look for it on the ground, & Tiny, Shiny & Don fly up to search it from the skys above. During the search, Buddy gets this feeling inside him when he & Annie spend time together, while Annie was searching the bushes, Buddy taps her arm & she stops to look at him, he grabs her arm & walks to where Tiny, Shiny & Don can't see them. Buddy whispering: "Annie, there's something I need to tell you." Annie whispering as well: "What is it?" Buddy: "Well, you know I wanted to migrate with your family when I grow up." Annie: "Yeah. You said that so you can discover new species." Buddy: "We'll, I have this feeling in my chest & my heart beats when I see you." Annie: "Oh, you mean, every time you see me." Annie & Buddy just looked at each other, until Annie spot the Dino Ball within a tree. Annie: "Oh, look there it is." Annie tries to get but Buddy grabs her arm. Buddy: "Annie, wait!" She stops & looks at him again, not knowing Tiny was in a tree branch & she spots them. Tiny looks up & sees Shiny & Don. Tiny flies up to them & leads them to the branch she was. When landed, Tiny points towards what her head's directing to, as they looked to where Tiny's looking at, they Buddy & Annie talking to each other about something. Don: "Hey, Buddy!" Tiny covers him beak to prevent him from blowing their cover. Tiny whispering: "Shhh. Be quiet! Their talking about something & I want to know what." Shiny whispering: "I don't know, Tiny. It's wrong to evade what to their doing." Don whispering too: "Well, whatever they're talking about. It seems to be getting good." Buddy: "Look Annie, when I get older, I have this feeling I want to be with you. Because, what my heart's telling me, is that when I'm all grown up, I don't want to just migrate with your family, I also want to spend more quality time with you. Just the 2 of us. I can understand if that makes you uncomfortable...." Then suddenly, Annie gives him a hug on what she hears. Annie: "Are you kidding? When I see you, I always get excited when we're together & the face we're both t-rexes. Spending quality time together's just another reason on why you wanted to migrate with my family." Just when their having their moment, Dolores was heared at a distance calling her daughter. Dolores: "ANNIE!!!! TIME TO GO HOME!!!!" Annie: "COMING MOM! Oh, & we're just starting to have a moment, & I'm sorry that are game had to end. I just wished we could spend more time together, but you heard my mom, I have to go home. And, it was really nice & thoughtful to tell me how you feel." As she was about to leave, Annie kissed him on the cheek as a goodbye, right in front of Shiny, Don & Tiny, which their jaws dropped. When she left, Buddy's heart beats with pleasure & smiles. Not knowing to him, Don drops by him & his arm around him. Don: "All right, Buddy!!!!" Buddy: "Don? How long have you been watching?" Tiny & Shiny also drops in on them, with Tiny looking guilty. Tiny: "When I saw you. Sorry, Buddy." Buddy:"That's okay, Tiny. You guys were just concern on what's wrong with me." Shiny: "That kiss you got was so sweet & cute. How did it feel?" As he was about answer, Mr. Pteranodon was rarking. As they hear it, the kids run to their parents. While riding the Dinosaur Train back home, Mr & Mrs. Pteranodon were concern about what their kids were doing, not knowing about Buddy & Annie's moment. While sitting, Buddy puts his arms on the side of the window & looks out with a pleasing sigh & expression on his face, wondering if Annie's thinking about him as he was thinking about her. Category:Blog posts